1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bathing tool, and more particularly to a bathing brush which has a bathing handle to detachably attach cleaning devices thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, conventional bathing tools made from a flexible net-like element typically had two types, the first one of which was a bathing ball disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,032 and the second one of which was a bathing brush with handle disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,258 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,386.
The bathing brush was more popular to users than bathing ball, however, the bathing brush is more expensive that the bathing ball. The conventional bathing brush had a flexible net-like element fixedly fastened on a handle so that the bathing brush had to be discarded after the flexible net-like element had lost flexibility or was dirty. Some bathing brushes had the handles made from plastics that can not recycle.
Another drawback of the conventional bathing brush is that the flexible net-like element only has its central portion fastened to the handle, the net-like element always moves randomly when the brush is brushing something and that will make user can not operate the brush smoothly and make the cleaning work harder.